The Tangled Webs We Weave
by rawr8923
Summary: AU. 9 friends, one school, one year. New kids, new friends, break ups, make ups, fights, secrets, lies and truths. Watch the lives of nine normal teenagers as they fight through the confusing world of high school and discover themselves.
1. Chapter 1PrologueFirst Impressions

_AU. 9 friends, one school, one year. New kids, new friends, break ups, make ups, fights, secrets, lies and truths. Watch the lives of nine normal teenagers as they fight through the confusing world of high school and discover themselves, facing the challenges of relationships, friendships, love, family, and __tragedy_

* * *

><p>Chapter OnePrologue

Oceana walked down the nearly barren halls of Jump City High looking back and forth between the crisp new schedule in her hand, and the numbers on the classroom doors.

"I hate new schools…" she muttered to herself, pushing a wayward curl behind her ear, stopping when she noticed the numbers on her schedule no longer matched the ones on the many doors.

"Need help?"

Startled she turned to see a tall guy, stepping back and shutting his locker door.

"Uh um yeah…sorry I didn't expect to see many students early to school on a Monday morning…"

"Yeah, most kids don't come in early, but I sometimes come early to swim laps," he said, and Oceana took notice of his long damp hair, which was currently tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, "I'm Garth by the way."

"I'm Oceana. I'm new here…"

Garth laughed and smiled at her, "Yeah I figured. Here," he stepped closer to her, slinging his bag over his shoulder looking down at her schedule, "the academic quad is basically a giant figure 8…" he went on to explain the contours of each building on the high school campus, from the main building they were in now, to the recreation and athletic quads, where all rec and athletic facilities were located.

"Thanks, that really was a big help." She said, giving him a grateful smile

"It was really no problem," he said with a grin

She smiled back in return, "Well I have to go talk to some of the teachers…but hopefully I'll see you around?"

"I'll keep my eye out for you,"

She smiled again and made her way down the now more populated hallway.

Garth turned and walked down the hall until he saw a familiar head of spiked black hair, and a group of equally familiar guys.

"Hey Dick!" he stepped easily up to the shorter male, and messed his hair before making a disgusted face, "Got enough hair gel? Geeze!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "ha-ha Garth, funny. You're later than usual, what kept you?"

"Helping out a new girl—" Garth began, but was cut off by his other friend, Victor

"Well all right! Looks like Garth is finally growin a pair and talkin to a girl!"

"Shut it Vic. She was lost,"

"Was she cute?" Roy Harper cut in, leaning against a locker

"Yeah I guess," he muttered, not really wanting to give details to his infamous playboy of a friend

"Ohh look at that face! Looks like Garths got a crush!" Wally interjected, grinning his trademark smile from ear to ear, blue eyes glinting with mischief

Now desperate to change the subject, Garth turned to the green haired friend to his right, "Speaking of crushes, any luck with Raven Gar?"

Gar sighed, but gave a weary smile, "Yeah, she agreed to hang out at the mall. But it's not a date."

"Bull shit!" Vic said, hearing the news for the first time like the rest of the astounded looking teens, "If ya'll are hangin out together outside of school alone, then it's a date!"

"Well to her it's a 'not a date' and I'm just happy she said yes, so I'm not gonna push it."

"Smart decision," Dick said, remembering their solemn friends quick temper.

The green hair teen nodded in agreement, and raised his head to look for the girls

"They're gonna be late," Vic said, catching Gar's attempt to locate the group of girls, "Bee was runnin late and it was her turn to drive them."

"Karyn is always running late," Roy said

"You're point?" Vic said, giving Roy a hard stare, daring him to say something about his girlfriend again

"She has the idea of fashionably late down pat?" Roy questioned, trying to backtrack in a failed attempt to cover his ass.

* * *

><p>Wally laughed at his friends antics, quietly scanning the crowd for a familiar head of pink hair. Once spotted, he wordlessly extracted himself from the group and weaved through the ever increasing throng of students towards her locker.<p>

"Hey Jinx," he said, smiling at her

"Wally," she replied curtly, not yet completely awake

Wally quirked an eyebrow, and stayed silent, watching the grumpy looking girl unload her books and pick out the ones she would need for her first few classes.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, pink eyes questioning

"Nothing," he said

"No sarcastic remark? Do you have a fever Wally?" she stood up, and smirking placed a cool hand against his forehead

"Funny. But if you wanted to touch me, you don't have to ask," he said, flashing her one of his best grins

"And there it is," she said dryly, dropping her hand from his forehead with a smirk of her own.

"So…about the after school plans we made for today…" he grinned a sheepishly

Jinx sighed, her face dropping slightly, "I understand,"

"I'm really sorry Jenna," he said, using her real name

She looked up sharply. No one used her real name unless they were dead serious about something.

"Seeing as you just used my real name, I would hope so," she said but her hard stare told him he wasn't off the hook, "what's going on? You've been cancelling plans left and right. Is there something you want to tell me?"

_I__'__ve __been __working __extra __shifts __to __cover __for __college __prep __courses __that __no __one is __supposed __to __know __about? _

"I just picked up an extra shift at work, I'm covering for a friend." The lie slipped out effortlessly

"Well…I guess it's okay…would it be okay if I came and visited you for a few minutes?"

His face lit up, "Yeah! That would be great! I gotta go," he cringed "Promised Ms. G I would go in early to discuss something. I'll see you later!"

With that the athletic red head dipped down, kissed her quickly and darted off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed and sank lower in his seat. English was last period, and the class he loathed the most. He didn't like finding hidden meanings in anything. In his opinion of the author wanted you to know something or see something a certain way, then they would write it that way. They wouldn't stick it behind hidden meanings. Unfortunately, not many English teachers agreed with his point of view.<p>

"Richard," Kori whispered, "Richard!"

Jarred from his thoughts, he turned to the side and tried to stop the blush rising to his cheeks. Of their entire group of friends, Kori was the only one who called him Richard all the time, the on he talked to least and subsequently, the one he had feelings for since the summer.

"What is it, Kori?"

"Can you tell me what the teacher wrote after 'flattery'? I can't read her hand writing."

"Sure thing," Dick said, "You can just copy off of my notes."

"Thank you!" she replied, moving her desk closer to his so she could read what he wrote.

"So, how's the season going?" Dick asked, in an attempt of small talk. He knew she was part of the schools selective, competitive cheerleading team.

"Very good! We are going to the national competition next weekend." She said, smiling

His eyes widened slightly, he knew they were good, but nationals?

"That's really good, Kori! Good luck."

"Thank you!" she said, then smiled sheepishly as their teacher gave them a hard stare.

* * *

><p>The water rushed by all around him as he sped down the lain, only to be stopped by the sight of the coach waving a kickboard in front of the wall. Popping up out of the water, Garth looked up at the familiar face of his long time coach.<p>

"What's up coach?" he asked, treading water patiently

"It's almost 7 Garth, I need to get home," his coach said with a laugh, placing a familiar set of keys on top of his towel, "I'm trusting you to lock up when you're done, but don't stay too late!"

"Yeah, I know. 10 more minutes, see you tomorrow coach!" he called after her, before disappearing back into the water.

He was thankful his coach gave him so much trust, but he concluded that it was partly due to the fact that she knew about his less than perfect home situation, and the fact that he was one of her best swimmers, state and nationally ranked. Regardless of the reason, he was always coming early and staying late in the pool, often times out lasting the custodians.

Finishing his laps, he pulled himself out of the pool and toweled off, cleaning up and locking up the pool behind him before heading to the locker room. Upon entering he could hear a shower running.

_Probably __Roy,_he thought, knowing his football playing friend sometimes stayed late in the weight room.

Grabbing his own shower supplies, he headed towards the shower rooms but froze when he saw what should have been Roy's clothes set out on the bench.

Instead he saw a pile of women's workout clothes, complete with a sports bra on top.

_He __wouldn__'__t__…__,_Garth thought, but his suspicions changed when he heard the water shut off, and a distinctly female voice cursing out whatever coach had locked up the girls locker room early and left.

Gripping his towel more firmly around his waist, he warily ventured further towards the showers, "Dude, is there anyone in here?"

A surprised yelp was his reply, and around the corner came somewhat familiar head of dark hair.

_The new girl_

"Oceana?" Garth was amazed, what was a new student doing at school this late, and in the wrong gender locker room?

"…I know how this must look…" she said, awkwardly shifting her weight without displacing the towel she currently had wrapped around her body, "I was here late…using the track and the weight room, and the girls locker room was locked…I had to shower."

"Why didn't you shower at home…?" he inquired, knowing full well she could fire the question back at him

"We don't have water yet, something weird with the company….what about you?" she looked at him suspiciously

Garth laughed, trying to lighten up the situation, "Coach was letting me lock up, I figured why not? Besides, it's just easier for me." _Because __I__'__m __not __going __home __tonight,_he mentally finished

"Oh…um well…I'm just going to get my clothes now…and get dressed…and leave…"

"Yeah…I'll not mention this…our little secret."

She laughed, "Yeah sure. I'll see you around…hopefully under better circumstances."

Garth nodded and continued his way towards the shower while she headed towards the locker where she stashed her clothes.

Standing under the running water, Garth shook his head at the sheer irony of the situation. He finds a nice girl and they end up running into each other half naked save for towels in a locker room at 7:30 at night.

_Way __to __make __a __memorable __first __impression._ He thought

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note...<em>

_Thanks to all for reading this! First I want to say that any and all con crit is welcome, honestly I embrace it with open arms I just ask that you present your con crit in a respectful way. _

_Second, I want to give a bit of an elaborated summary...this is basically just following the titans through high school, no powers, and how each person has their own private issues. I'm going to try to write for every single character, it's going to be hard so please let me know how I'm doing! :) I assume everyone knows who everyone is but just in case..._

_Cyborg-Victor Stone_

_Starfire- Kori Anderson_

_Raven-Raven Roth_

_BB-Garfield Logan_

_Bumblebee- Karyn Beecher_

_Speedy- Roy Harper_

_Aqualad- Garth*_

_Kid Flash- Wally West_

_Jinx- Jenna Mason*_

_Hope that helped. *Jinx's name I totally made up, if anyone has her actual name, please let me know! and I couldn't find a last name for aqualad, so any suggestions I'm open for!_

_-rawr8923_


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sighed as he cleared yet another table, thinking of the conversation he had had with his teacher earlier that day.

"_You__'__re __a __bright __student __Wally,__" __Mrs.__G __had __said, __looking __at __his __last __English __paper, __a __red __90 __circled __with __a __smiley __face,__ "__Have __you __ever __thought __about __submitting __any __of __your __works __for __contests?__"_

"_Not really Mrs. G. No offense, but it's not really my thing."_

_She fixed him in a very teacher-esque stare, "Wally, it doesn't matter what your friends think. In fact, a lot of those contests can lead to scholarships."_

"_I don't want to be a writer though,"_

"_Not for writing Wally, but you can win scholarship money."_

"…_really?"_

"_Yes, I know of one coming up, grand prize is $25,000, you have almost the entire school year to work on this though, you submit it parts at a time and then submit the completed work at the end. I am willing to work with you and mentor you for this. You can write about anything you want."_

"_I'll give it a try…thank you Mrs. G."_

"What am I going to write about?" he muttered to himself, but brightened when he saw a pair of familiar pink eyes staring at him from a corner booth.

"Hey jinx," he walked up and kissed her, signaling to one of the other staff he was going on break, and slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey, you guys are busy tonight. You sure it's okay for me to interrupt?"

"It's fine, what's going on?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really, I was hoping to see you this weekend though,"

"I'm so sorry, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Jinx sighed, annoyed, "Saturday is always a girls day, you know that! But Sunday I'm free."

"_I'm willing to work with you Wally, we can meet Sundays in the library from 10:30 whenever you need me until."_

"I'm sorry Jen, I'm busy Sunday…Monday after school."

"I have therapy."

"Tuesday?"

"You have cross country, remember? Look Wally, we'll just have to wait until next Friday…just promise me you won't cancel."

"I promise. I'm sorry,"

"It's fine…I have to go, you're boss is giving me the stink eye," Jinx slid from the booth and kissed him quickly before heading out the door into the cool fall air.

Walking out the door, she rummaged in her purse for her car keys and came up with a single red rose.

"_What the hell is with the roses?" Jinx fumed, opening her locker to find yet another red rose._

"_I have no idea," Toni lied_

_For the past several months, Toni had listened to her long time friend Wally swoon over Jinx, and he came up with this crazy scheme when she told him Jinx had liked roses._

"_Trust me on this," he had said, "it'll work for sure!"_

_She was reconsidering placing her trust in him._

"_Whoever's doing this is asking for it," Jinx muttered, and stalked off towards her next class._

_Sitting down at her desk she looked bewildered at yet another rose sitting pristinely on her desk, this time with an attached note._

_6 roses…Jade Green Café…_

_She stared at the note, and thought hard…6 roses…she had gotten six roses…then it dawned on her, the spiritual meaning of the number 6 balance, sincerity, love. _

_Later at 3 O'clock she walked into the Jade Green Café, and scanned the crowd until a familiar red of red hair and an even more familiar red rose caught her eye._

Jinx laughed at the memory, and thought of how surprised she had been. She had expected one of the kids in the library who always wrote poetry and listened dark music, not the schools fastest runner and most notorious joker.

Since the rose incident, she had given him a bit of a tough time until she had decided he truly was sincere, and they've been a couple since for the past 6 months. Now and then though the infamous rose would appear, as an apology or simply as a surprise but either way, she enjoyed the memory that was attached to them.

_But __what __is __he __hiding?_ She thought, wondering what was making him cancel left and right, and wondered again how long she would put up with his newfound disappearing act.

* * *

><p>Karen dropped her head in her hands. With nationals just around the corner, practices had been longer, tougher, and more tiring, leaving her with no time let alone energy to do school work.<p>

"Karen, the library closes in twenty minutes," Mrs. Baker, the elderly librarian said, patting her on the shoulder

"Ok Mrs. Baker, I'll be out of here soon," she replied, keeping her eyes forlornly on the half finished history project.

"When is it due dear?"

"At the end of the week, but I hate leaving things last minute,"

"Well I'll let you stay an extra fifteen minutes if you promise to go right to bed when you get home, alright?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Baker, thank you."

The elderly woman merely nodded and left, leaving Karen to stare at her project in dismay.

Normally she excelled at projects like this one, where one used a lot of visual aids, but she just couldn't wrap her mind around it for some reason.

"C'mon Karen," she said to herself, "You have all the right information, just make it look good damnit!"

Groaning in frustration, she angrily glared at the willow tree outside the library, and paused.

"Hold up…" she examined the tree more closely then turned to her laptop and typed in 'willow tree' in the image search bar, and scanned through multiple images, a grin slowly began making its way across her face, "Hot damn, I got this!"

Furiously she began tearing at her poster, salvaging what she could and then scrapping the rest. Pulling a new sheet of poster board in front of her she grinned and looked back outside at the looming tree before setting to work on her presentation yet again.

Knowing what she was doing, she let her mind wander to her current situation with her linebacker boyfriend and sighed.

They had been going out for almost a year, met in mechanics and some how fell for each other over circuits and gear shifts, but lately she hadn't seen him at all. Sure she saw him before school and during, but their personal life with each other out side the hallways had all but vanished.

_He__'__s __been __acting __weird __too,_she thought, _always __making __excuses __to __get __to __class __early, __what__'__s __going __on?_

* * *

><p>Garfield sat nervously, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere but the young woman sitting across from him.<p>

"Garfield." The familiar voice commanded his attention, "You're hanging out with a friend, not facing the firing squad."

He laughed, "You just made a funny!"

Raven stared at him blankly, "and you just sounded like a 2 year old."

He continued to laugh, and leaned back, more at ease, "I'm kidding around Rae…ven. Raven."

She rolled her eyes, and pushed her salad around on her plate, not quite sure what to say next.

_It__'__s __not __a __date,_she thought firmly, _we__'__re __two __friends __hanging __out. __So __why __is __this __so __difficult? __It__'__s __not __like __we__'__ve __never __hung __out __before._

A small voice inside her spoke up, _yeah, __but __never __alone._

She pushed the voice aside, and broached a well known and safe fall back topic, "What did you think of the English essay?"

"Oh dude, I'm pretty sure I completely bombed it!"

"It wasn't that difficult Garfield."

"Raven, you're an English wiz. I'm not! I can't tell the meaning of picking the green flower instead of the blue one!"

"Its symbolism, you just have to read between the lines."

"I can barely read and make sense of the lines already written!"

"Next time you don't get something, ask me and I'll explain."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just making an empty offer because I'm bored."

"…was that sarcasm?"

She sighed, exasperated, "Yes, Garfield that was sarcasm!"

"Okay okay, just making sure," he put his hands up in mock surrender, laughing

"So how are your parents?"

"They're okay, just left for Africa last night."

"So you're staying with your uncle Steve?"

He sank down in his seat, "Don't remind me."

"I thought you liked him?"

"We just don't get along all the time, that's all…"

Raven looked at him, slightly taken back. Usually Garfield was optimism on uppers, but his sudden glum attitude shocked her, "Oh…" was all she managed

"Yeah…let's go walk around?"

"Yeah sure." She said, handing him her tray and stood up, following him out of the food court.

"I always love coming here," He sat down at the edge of a large chlorine smelling fountain that looked like a large modern art sculpture.

Raven nodded the sound of running water and murmur of voices of mall goers was actually slightly relaxing.

She was shocked to say the least, to see Garfield in such a way, not just relaxed but calm. Normally the shaggy green haired teen was jittery and bouncy and hyper.

"Yeah…it's calming." She said, sitting next to him.

"Hey Rae…ven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Uh for what?"

"For saying yes. I know it's not a date…yet…but still, thanks for not throwing me out on my ass, to put it bluntly."

"Gar, we're friends. I'm not a complete bitch." She said, choosing to ignore the 'yet'.

"I don't think you're a bitch,"

"Others do."

"You're just…very realistic."

She looked at him, and laughed slightly at his attempt. She knew she wasn't the nicest person ever, but she never saw the use of coddling when it wasn't necessary. If she had something to say, she would say it, she wasn't going to change her voiced opinions because of the views of someone else.

"You took the bus, right?" He asked, bringing her back from her thoughts

"Yeah, why?"

"I drove; let me give you a ride home."

"You sure?"

"What are friends for?" he grinned

She smiled slightly back, "Yeah sure, thanks"

On the thankfully silent ride home, Raven stared out the window.

She had enjoyed herself, but Garfield was a friend, and she didn't' want to ruin something that already wasn't exactly predictable. Though they seemed to get along well most of the time, sometimes their personalities clashed, she didn't want to complicate things, and neither did she want to burden him with her home life.

When people got together, they want to learn about each other. She never wants anyone to learn about her life, yet she couldn't shake the undeniable feeling of contentment she felt just sitting with him in silence.

_What__'__s __going __on? _She thought, before shaking off the confusion and buried under dull, safe conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note:<em>

_Hey guys! Thank you all for reading this, constructive criticism is always welcome and as always please let me know what you think! I'm always up for hearing your ideas and commentary._

_Happy holidays!_

_-rawr8923_


	3. Strange Saturdays

Sunlight shone brightly through the gym windows, the unusually warm weather forcing the athletes to open all the outside doors for fresh air.

Roy looked at his watch, and set down his weight

"Done already?" Richard, who was spotting him smirked.

Roy laughed, "Dude, I can lift way more than your scrawny soccer playing ass. Hell, I could bench press you if I wanted to. But I got a doctors appointment to get to."

"Classic excuse meat heat," he replied, leaning back and stretching, "Have fun, I'll catch you later."

"Yo Harper!" a voice stopped him as he was leaving the weight room.

Turning around, he spotted his team mate, Jack. "Yo dude, what's up?"

"Where ya headin?"

"Doctors dude. Do me a favor, tell coach my weight card is in the clipboard?"

"Sure thing. You ok? You've had a lot of doc visits lately."

"I'm fine bro, catch you later."

* * *

><p>Opening the sun roof, Roy let the music blare all the way to the shooting range, hoping to shake off the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He hated lying to his friends, he hated lying period. He just couldn't let his friends know he was still into archery after he had told them he'd quit freshman year, they'd bugged him about it ruthlessly since middle school anyway.<p>

Using that as his reasoning, he pulled into the almost empty parking lot of the range, flashed his membership card and pleasantly forgot about the rest of the world as he made his way to check in.

Flashing his card again, he waited for the girl to buzz him into the locker room. _She looks familiar. _He thought, glancing at the pale skin and the red and black dyed hair. Then suddenly it hit him, _physics class! _

He couldn't believe it, someone from their school actually worked at the range. He shifted nervously; he'd never seen her here before, but recognized her from class…and he realized, with a heavy drop of his stomach, from seeing her with Jinx, who was Wally's girlfriend.

"You can go," her voice cut through his thoughts

"Oh uh right…" he hesitated, "You're Toni right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, and you're Roy."

He laughed slightly at her sarcasm, "Look, can you uh not mention this to your friends?"

Toni nodded, confused, "uh yeah sure."

"Thanks," he said, and hurried towards the locker room.

Toni stared blankly at the spot where Roy Harper had stood. _What the hell was he doing here?_

She had just started working at the range, mostly because she knew kids from her school didn't shoot…or at least that's what she had thought before. Apparently she was wrong.

* * *

><p>At 5:30, her manager came up, and told her she was free to go, "Good job flying solo today Toni, I expect to see you back next Saturday."<p>

"Sure thing, thanks."

"No problem, but do me a favor before you go, deliver these up to Lenny and on your way back stop at the upper range and tell Roy to head home."

Baffled that her manager knew who Roy was, Toni took the stack of manila folders wordlessly without complaint.

"Thanks hun!"

"What else don't I know?" she muttered to herself, trucking her way up the hill to Dave's little hut. Dave was the main guy for the upper part of the range, but unfortunately as good as he was with fire arms and any other shooting implement, he was just as bad with paper work, routinely forgetting to pick it up from the main office quad. As a result, poor newbies like herself were left with delivering it to him.

"Lenny!" she called into the hut, "Paperwork!"

"Toni, baby!" the loud Italian came out from the back room and gave her a hug "You know you can just happen to loose those on the trail, and I won't complain."

"And have Martha on my ass? No thanks."

"Aye sweetie, do Lenny a favor and tell Roy, the red head on the upper range, to head out? His ma's called twice already."

"I know, Martha told me already. Tell Angela and the kids I say hi!" she said

"Sure thing, can you babysit for us in two weeks? We got some dinner thing for a booster club."

"Yeah, I got it. See you next week!"

Huffing up to the upper range, Toni stopped short. She felt like she was in some gag-me chick flick.

She stood across from Roy, so she had a profile of him, he was shooting in an arm baring tank top and shorts, with the sun setting behind him. If it weren't for the intense look of concentration that threatened death if interrupted and the fact that he was holding a weapon she would have burst out laughing at the irony of it. One of the most sought after play boys in the entire school, looking like robin hood with a bow and arrow.

Never the less, death impending look or not, Toni wanted to go home.

"Roy," she said, "Martha and Lenny are kicking you out. You're mom called twice already."

Roy jolted, his arrow shooting off at a tangent, and cursed. "Don't startle me like that. Knock on the frame next time." He said, motioning to the wooden beam that helped make up the tiny roofed shelter he stood under.

"Ok, Ok sorry!" Toni said, taken back by his defensive mood.

"Sorry, I tend to get kind of intense when I shoot," He apologized

"I can tell."

He rolled his eyes, then a tinge of red entered his face, "Did my mom really call?"

"According to Lenny, twice,"

Cursing under his breath, Roy began to pack up his stuff, "Thanks, and you can go if you want, Martha lets me clean up and lock up all the time. Lenny stays late on Saturdays too."

Nodding and saying a quick goodbye, Toni left, grabbing her things from the main office quad on her way out.

_What a strange Saturday._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey guys! Sorry for the disappearing act I had, things have been kind of crazy but I hope this makes up for it! :) I know its really short, and I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading this! Please review, and please feel free to give constructive criticism, don't hold back on saying anything you think I need to work on!**

**~rawr8923**


End file.
